


Deep Cleaning

by keylimepie



Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Gabriel and Sam are helping Rowena deep clean her magical lair when they stumble upon a perilous bit of magic that makes some pretty hefty demands.
Relationships: Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Deep Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings, please heed the tags and proceed appropriately.
> 
> This is a fill for my Gabriel Bingo card, the "Sex Pollen" square

Sam slung his backpack on one shoulder and strode down the hallway into the bunker kitchen. “Hey, guys. I’m heading out,” he announced to Dean and Cas, who were sitting across from each other over coffee and sandwiches. 

Dean was chewing on a particularly large mouthful. “Aaahv ‘un,” he said. Sam cringed at the visual of all that bread and meat and cheese in his mouth. 

“Give Rowena our regards,” Cas added. “It’s good of you to help her with the deep cleaning of her magical library.” 

Dean swallowed and wiped crumbs from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. “You know I mostly trust her these days, but still, be careful. You never know.” 

“Of course,” Sam said. “I’ll be careful.” 

Sam had climbed the stairs and was about to open the door to head outside when he heard a rustling of pages. He looked over to see Gabriel sitting in a chair, reading a book. He glanced over the top of it at Sam, his golden eyes peering up and down. “Where ya headed?” he asked casually. 

“Gabriel! Thought you were off on some mischief,” Sam said. 

“Plenty of mischief right here.” 

Sam snorted. “Uh. I’m going to help Rowena. She texted me last night and asked for a hand with some cleaning.” 

“Oh, this I’ve gotta see! You with a broom and a scrub brush. Maybe a little white apron and frilly cap?” 

Sam chuckled. “Not like that. Just helping her safely dispose of magical items, figure out what all she has lying around, stuff like that. In exchange she’s gonna teach me a few spells that she thinks I might find useful.” 

“Hmm,” Gabriel said. He set his book down, face down on the open page on the chess table, and stood up and stretched. “Well, I’m sure I could be of some help with that. Could you maybe use some company on the drive?” 

“Are you that bored?” Sam asked. 

“Something like that,” Gabriel hedged. 

Sam squinted. “Rowena… and you.. You and her… it’s not awkward…?” 

“Pfft, nah,” Gabriel said dismissively, waving a hand. “We parted on good terms. Just a bit of stress relief for both of us. Not a thing at all. Don’t you fret.” 

Sam’s scowl deepened, and he ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, okay. Fine,” he said at last. “But if she refuses to let you in, you’re on your own. It’ll be a long ass wait in the car.” 

Sam was driving a Buick sedan these days. It was a little smaller than the Impala, but still roomy enough for his long legs, for the cooler full of smoothies and sandwiches tucked in the back seat, and a modified arsenal in the trunk. He’d installed a modern stereo with Bluetooth, and he even had added nice comfortable seat covers and a vent clip with a mood-enhancing essential oil blend. Sam was very pleased with his current ride, and he almost never had anyone else in it with him. He couldn’t help but feel a little on edge as Gabriel climbed in the passenger seat and settled in on the green plaid seat cover. 

Sam was bracing himself for any manner of irritations. He expected Gabriel to put his feet on the dash most likely, almost certainly he’d try to hijack the music, and maybe he’d make commentary on Sam’s driving. But as the drive went on, he did none of those things. He just sat there in his seat like a normal person, even wearing the seat belt, and paged through his phone. They conversed a little, though not so much that Sam felt overwhelmed with it, and he was funny and interesting and kind of charming. By the time they reached Rowena’s, Sam was starting to feel bad about his prejudiced assumptions. He glanced over at Gabriel as he parked the car and shut it off. Even though he’d been a model passenger, Sam still felt unsettled by him and he couldn’t figure out why. 

Rowena was all smiles and cheerfulness, and appeared completely unfazed by Gabriel’s presence. She put him to work sorting dried herbs into glass jars and labeling them, and he took to the task with a serious, determined air. Sam began with shelving books and checking for duplicates in Rowena’s large collection of magical tomes - the published works anyway, not the handwritten grimoires in the locked cabinet. He tried to work quickly and not spend too much time reading things as he went along, though it was all too easy to get caught up in that. 

Rowena, meanwhile, busied herself with cleaning and organizing the many tools of her trade. Copper bowls, marble mortars and pestles, wooden platters, cut glass vases, and all sorts of other items were carefully polished and arranged on shelves along one wall. There were also many little knicknacks that Sam thought were probably not used for anything witchy, but seemed to make Rowena smile wistfully as she put them in their places. China figurines, little carved stone animals, and all sorts of tourist souvenirs from all over the place. 

She was holding a little china doll in traditional Welsh costume, and Sam was flipping through an interesting book about the Spanish inquisition, when Gabriel suddenly made a horrified gasp and scrambled backwards, knocking over the chair he’d been sitting in, in his haste to get away. “Stay back! Stay back!” he exclaimed. “Oh crap, oh no, I can’t believe- oh, this is bad. Crap crap crap!” He leaned forward and very gingerly picked up a dried plant and stuffed it into a glass jar and screwed the lid on. 

“Was that something dangerous?” Sam asked. He glanced over at Rowena. 

“You could say that,” Gabriel said. “You two should be okay now that it’s in the jar.” 

“Oh, bollocks,” Rowena said, her face crumpling in worry. “I had no idea I’d still had any around!” 

“Are you going to be okay?” Sam asked Gabriel. “It can’t hurt you, can it?” 

“Well not hurt, exactly. I expect it won’t hurt. Long as I give it what it wants.” 

“Pulvis Futuere,” Rowena said sadly. “I found it growing in a rocky crag in Utah, of all places, a few years ago. Thought I’d used it all at that party. Gabriel, darling, I didn’t mean to do this to you, truly.” 

“What is it doing to him?” Sam demanded, fear building in his chest. “Is there an antidote? We have to help him!” Gabriel was hunched over, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His skin was flushed, and he grabbed the hem of his shirt and flapped it, fanning himself. Sam glared at Rowena. She was still in the far corner of the room and she’d made no move to go to Gabriel and help him. Sam made a noise of irritation and launched himself across the room and knelt by Gabriel’s side and grabbed his shoulder. 

“No!” Rowena shouted. 

“Sam no!” Gabriel said. He tried to scoot away but his movements were slow, painful, and it was too late. As soon as Sam’s hand touched his shoulder, his whole demeanor changed. He sat up and lunged toward Sam, and Sam thought for a moment that Gabriel was going to slap him in the face. But instead he grabbed him by the collar and kissed him fiercely. As shocked as he was, Sam couldn’t help but notice how good it felt. It clicked rather suddenly that he’d wanted to kiss Gabriel for quite a while now. 

“Gabriel! Leave him alone, you can have me,” Rowena said. Sam was aware of her approaching, and there was a scuffle and she was pulling Gabriel off of him. “It’s sex pollen, you numpty. Get yourself out of the way,” she said to Sam. “Soon as he touches you, you’re the one he wants, the one that the magic demands that he get it on with. Just let - mmph - let me take him for a romp until it wears off.” 

Sam’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Sex pollen?” he repeated dumbly. Gabriel was sucking on Rowena’s neck just under her ear and unbuttoning her blouse. “Like, he can’t control himself? Are you sure- is this what you want?” 

“It’s fine, Sam. Get out of the room now, there’s a good lad. I don’t mind, and he could - ooh, that’s, that’s nice love - Sam, he could die if he doesn’t give the magic what it wants. Or explode, I don’t even know how it works with archangels.” Gabriel had finished opening the front of her blouse and was running his hands over her stomach, over the shiny blue satin of her bra. But he suddenly seemed to remember that Sam was there, and he turned toward him. 

“But I have to have you both,” he said, his eyes glowing with a flare of blue grace. He reached toward Sam, yanking on his pant leg, trying to pull them off, and then leaning closer, slid his hand up the front to the waistline with impatience as he fumbled at the button. “I’m going to need to fuck both of you.” 

“Ach, Gabriel, stop it!” Rowena protested. “Leave the lad alone, come on love, let me give you a good time. I’ll give you all the pleasure you need. So many things we never got around to doing that last time.” She tried prying his fingers away from Sam’s thigh, and Sam felt the cool slide of her tiny manicured hands on his flesh, trying to dislodge the greedy, squeezing grasp of Gabriel’s fingers. It was a lot, and he was already so hard, to his sudden surprise. 

“I- um, Ro, if it’s his life we’re talking about here- I mean, what if the magic does need both of us? I did touch him first.” 

“Sam, yes, that’s right. Smart boy.” Having mostly worked Sam’s pants off, Gabriel dove in again to run his hands over the front of his boxers. Rowena tried to slide herself between them, pulling one of Gabriel’s hands to her breast. The softness of her body where it slid against him combined with Gabriel stroking his cock through his underwear was every bit as compelling as the urgency of the magic was. Sam drew a shuddering breath. 

“It’s okay, Ro,” Sam said hoarsely. He then moaned in unmistakable arousal and thrust against Gabriel’s hand, desperate for more friction. 

“Ohhhhh,” Rowena said with sudden realization. “Well then.” She extracted herself from between them, and Sam wanted to protest, but she draped herself over Gabriel’s back and began working his clothing off. “What’s a little magically-compelled ménage à trois between friends, after all?” she purred. 

Gabriel continued to touch Sam, stroking him through his underwear, and sliding his hands up under his shirt. He seemed to lack coordination enough to get his clothes off; it seemed like the magic was short-circuiting his higher brain functions. His eyes were glassed over with lust, and Sam felt a twinge of grief. He wanted Gabriel, but he wanted him fully himself, not a sex pollen zombie. Still, to save his life, Sam would have gone through much more. He only hoped that Gabriel would be okay with it all, later when things cleared. 

“Kiss me?” he blurted out. “Please, just… I’m okay with this all, but it feels so impersonal… can you kiss me some more first?” 

Gabriel hummed. “Sure, little tongue action sounds nice. Warm that mouth up a little before I stick my cock in it.” He leaned in and brushed his lips across Sam’s in a surprisingly tender gesture. Then, with a little gasp, he pressed his lips in more firmly and slid them gently in a delicate, fluttering kiss. Sam kissed him back, sliding one hand behind his neck, cupping his cheek with the other. Gabriel broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Sam’s. “Sam,” he whispered. He choked out a sob. “Trying to fight it kiddo. You don’t deserve being used like this. Last thing I want is to hurt you.” A tear dripped onto Sam’s cheek. 

“Maybe this isn’t exactly how I pictured it, but…” he let the thought trail off, still too embarrassed to confess his feelings. “It’s fine. We can talk about everything after you’re okay again.” His fingers traced over Gabriel’s cheeks. 

“K. Because, I can’t- if I don’t fuck someone soon, my brain is going to melt,” Gabriel said, wincing. “Hurts.” He’d started sweating, his face was flushed, and growing more and more feverish against Sam’s skin, hot enough that he was sure a human would be seizing by now. 

“My mouth- you said you wanted- that is, I could, uh, go down-” 

At the suggestion, Gabriel wasted no time in crawling up Sam’s body and straddling his face, pinning his arms down in the process. His cock was soon pressed against Sam’s lips, sticky with precum. Sam opened his mouth and licked, but Gabriel was already pushing in, and it was all Sam could do to brace himself. This was going to be no delicate, teasing exploration - Gabriel was thrusting in desperately, and Sam inhaled sharply through his nose. He was just barely able to get enough air as Gabriel fucked his mouth vigorously. He didn’t hate it exactly, given a bit more warning and a gentler beginning he thought he might have even liked it. He could hear Rowena rustling beside him, and felt her hand in his hair, and her other hand was in his. 

“Squeeze my hand if you’re okay, Samuel,” she said, and he complied. He could sense her fretting. “He’s not usually like this,” she said softly. 

Gabriel was making frantic whimpers, and Sam guessed that he was close. And before he could process that thought very much, his mouth was full of cum and he was choking, trying to swallow it down before he inhaled it. Gabriel was still thrusting, and the cum was coming back out his nose, and he started tugging desperately on Rowena’s hand, but by then Gabriel had stopped and pulled out. He climbed off Sam entirely, and Sam rolled to the side and choked and spit and blew his nose until he could breathe clearly. 

By the time Sam sat up, still catching his breath, Gabriel was already on Rowena. He’d shoved her skirt up around her waist and her legs were up on his shoulders, and he was fucking her deep and hard. Judging by her reaction, she was doing alright with it. Rowena was a talker, it would seem. A steady stream of obscene compliments and suggestions and commentary, peppered with squeals of delight. Sam looked down at his lap. He still had a throbbing erection, tenting his underwear to ridiculous proportions, and this was only adding to it. He wanted to look away, knew that he should look away, but it was such a sight. They were both so gorgeous, and with a shameful whimper, Sam slid his underwear off and started stroking himself as he watched them. 

“Samuel,” Rowena whimpered, and he realized with a start that she was watching him. “Samuel, let me,” she invited, extending a manicured hand toward him. 

Sam went. He didn’t think about it, he swallowed down the shame and the anxiety, the fear that he was making a big mistake, and he crawled across the floor, close enough to feel the heat radiating off Gabriel’s body, and let Rowena close her hand around his cock and pump it for him. Then, closer still as she grabbed his hip and pulled him in, and he let her wrap her lips around it. 

“Ohhh yes,” Gabriel hissed. “Yes, that’s it.” He leaned in closer, folding Rowena’s legs up and Sam reached to stroke the one nearest to him, from her pretty red-painted toenails down to her creamy thighs. Rowena made a delighted squeal, the vibration from it shuddering through his cock. He kissed her ankle, and began pressing open, wet kisses down her calf, as far as he could reach. Gabriel was cumming again, he was pretty sure. Sam was close himself, and he wanted to pull out but Rowena had her fingernails dug into his hip and was still dragging him in, and with a quiet gasp and a shiver he felt his release rush over him. Ro’s tongue worked perfectly around the head of his cock, stroking him through every wave of it, swallowing every spurt. 

Gabriel pulled out and moved away, sat cross-legged and hunched over a bit. Sam looked at him in concern. Did this mean the magic was spent as well? He seemed less feverish, less out of it. He waved away Sam’s concern, and Sam looked at Rowena. 

“Did you…?” he asked, fingering a strand of her hair, which hung in sweaty locks. 

“No, not yet,” she said. 

“Do you want me to…um… with my fingers, maybe?” he offered. “If you like,” he added hastily. 

“Yes,” she said. She sat up and leaned in hesitantly to kiss him. He tasted himself on her, and the smell of Gabriel all over her. As she straddled his lap, her thighs parted and the drips of cum landed on his thighs. His cock, nowhere near ready again, still twitched a little in interest. But this was about pleasing her, not about whatever he wanted anyway. 

He caressed her body, down across her breast, over the smooth plane of her stomach, and settled his fingers between her folds. Carefully, gently, he rubbed down through the slick heat. She was dripping pools onto his thighs now. “You’re so beautiful, Ro,” he whispered, and she bit her lip. He didn’t try to press any fingers in, she’d perhaps had enough of that for right now, and he stroked back up again and fingered her clit. He found the rhythm that made her squeeze her eyes shut and rock against him, and he exhaled sharply. This was like a scene out of his fantasies, lapful of the beautiful redhaired witch, coming apart as he gently pleasured her. He leaned down and captured a nipple, sucking it and then flicking it with his tongue. Judging by the noise she made, Rowena really liked that. He rubbed the other nipple with his free hand as she thrust her pelvis against the hand he had buried in her. 

He was so into what he was doing, listening to her whimpers and gasps increase in intensity, that it took him by surprise when he felt the hands on his waist and the mouth pressed against the back of his neck. He only faltered for a moment as Gabriel’s hot body pressed fully against his back. His dick was once again hard where it dug into Sam’s lower back. He was moving Sam’s hair to get at his neck better, sucking hard, bruising the skin. Sam moaned. Even deeper buried in his fantasies were the thoughts about this, about Gabriel touching him and kissing him. As Rowena began to twitch and writhe and he rubbed delicate circles over her clit, milking every bit of pleasure out of her, he wondered why he’d never thought about combining these two fantasies. This was better than anything he’d been jerking off to lately, hands down. He sucked harder on Rowena’s nipple and pinched the other, drawing another wave of pleasure out of her before she shifted backward and pulled at his wrist, and he got the hint. She sat next to him, beautifully dishevelled and sweaty, and they looked at each other bashfully. Sam wanted to tell her how wonderful that had been, but he couldn’t find the words, and Gabriel’s attentions were very distracting. 

“Sam,” Gabriel growled, his breath hot against Sam’s neck. He shivered. “Sam, I’m still… I still need… just a little more from you.” He was thrusting and writhing against Sam now, his body so hot, so impossibly hot. The fever of the magic plant was threatening to overtake him again. Surely no one could get that fevered and survive, not even an archangel? 

Gabriel’s hands slid down and cupped around his ass, squeezing each cheek. Sam knew what he needed. It wasn’t really up there on the list of sexual acts he’d thought about engaging in; he’d never thought bottoming would be his style. But what if this was the only way? And Gabriel’s hands on him felt so very nice, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to try it. 

“Lube, Ro, do you have anything?” Sam asked. He wasn’t sure if Gabriel had thought about that, was even capable of thinking about it right now. Rowena scrambled to her feet and scurried to fetch something, and Sam found himself pulled up by Gabriel’s questing hands and quite suddenly on his hands and knees. Gabriel was over him and he braced himself, but Rowena’s small hands were there as well, pushing Gabriel to the side. 

“Patience, Angel,” she chided. “Let me.” Her slim finger, coated with oil, was pressing into him. Sam groaned, low and long, as a shiver of pleasure went through him. It was weird and good all at the same time. Rowena chuckled and made a little satisfied noise, and hummed as she continued to finger him open with expert precision. This was clearly not her first rodeo. 

Gabriel, meanwhile, was still thrusting against Sam’s hip and making impatient noises. His hands caressing all over Sam, and he leaned in, biting Sam’s shoulder with increasing ferocity. The heat raditating off him was incredible. Rowena had three fingers in him now, surely that was plenty? “Let him in, Ro,” Sam gasped. “I don’t think he can wait much more.” 

“He’s big, darling, I’m not sure-” 

“It’s fine!” Sam gasped. “Let him fuck me!” 

Gabriel seemed to agree with this, and he shoved Rowena over, dislodging her fingers, and with one smooth thrust he was in. 

Sam couldn’t help it, he cried out in a not very pleasurable way. Oh, that was a lot, that was way too much at once. Rowena had been right, but what was done was done. Sam clenched his teeth as Gabriel pulled back and thrust again. Maybe it would not be the most ideal experience, but anyway it would probably be quick. 

Sam braced his forehead against his folded arms and bit back the gasps and whimpers that he wanted to make. It burned and it ached, and then there started to be a little jolt of pleasure on each thrust, and then he wasn’t sure whether it was more painful or more pleasurable. That was definitely a new, unique sensation, and somehow Gabriel must’ve figured out what he liked, because he grabbed Sam’s hips with both hands and aimed for that spot. 

“Oh fuck that actually feels good,” Sam groaned. He felt Rowena lie down next to him, and he turned his head and she kissed him. Slow, careful kisses, her tongue sliding all over inside his mouth. She swallowed down his moans and whimpers. One hand tangled in his hair, tugging it and stroking it, and her other hand slid beneath him to finger his nipples, then down his stomach, then closed around his cock and squeezed. Sam let out a whimpering cry. 

“Faster, please, Ro. Oh shit I’m so close.” And then he felt Gabriel’s movements become more jerky, less rhythmic, and his whimpers turned into desperate muttering in Enochian. “You’re close too, aren’t you Gabe? Cum for me,” he groaned. “Do it, cum in me, Gabe, you feel so good, angel.” With a few sharp, deep thrusts, Gabriel found his release, and Rowena quickened her movements, with a dexterous little twist that stroked her fingertips across the most sensitive part of his cock. Sam felt the beginnings of his orgasm building everywhere in his body at once, delicious little tingles from his head to his toes, and as it crashed over him he let go and came in spurts all over her hand, his own stomach, and the floor. 

Gabriel pulled out and Sam immediately dropped to the floor and rolled over, too shaky to hold himself up anymore. He could feel the cum oozing out of him and drying all sticky on him, but he just laid there, too overwhelmed to care. 

“Are you boys okay?” Rowena asked. She’d picked up a cloth and was wiping her hands, then she leaned over to wipe Sam off. He felt suddenly self conscious and was tempted to wave her away, not wanting to let her tend to him like this, but he was too weak to stop her. 

“I think so,” Gabriel said. His voice sounded normal. “I think it’s… I think that’s all of it. I feel… well I just feel ashamed now.” Rowena tried to clean him off too, but he took the cloth from her and did it himself. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Sam said. He rolled over a little and propped himself up on his elbow - sitting up seemed like a bad idea. “Yeah okay maybe it wasn’t perfect, but... I think, um. I think if- if we try it again in better circumstances- well I think we could get much better at this. If you wanted. Either of you.” 

“Samuel,” Rowena purred with delight. “I never thought… why you always seemed perturbed by my flirting!” 

“Yeah well, it’s always been pretty complicated for us, hasn’t it?” he said. 

“Ditto,” said Gabriel. He touched Sam’s arm gently, and a trickle of healing grace flowed through him, banishing all the traces of stickiness and soreness from him. He then reached over and took Rowena’s hand, and a similar pulse of energy flowed between them. “Least I could do,” he said with a shrug. 

They set about gathering up clothes and getting dressed. Eventually, they all ended up cuddled together on Rowena’s big cozy sofa. Sam and Gabriel sat pressed close together, Sam’s arm draped over Gabriel’s shoulder, and Rowena perched across both their laps. Between soft kisses, they giggled about their crushes and thoughts about one another over the years. A gentle breeze blew in through the open window, bringing the scents of flowers and herbs from Rowena’s garden. 

It had grown dark outside when Rowena said, “You know, you boys never did finish all that work.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ro!” Sam said. “I completely forgot-” 

She placed a finger on his lips. “You’ll have to give Dean a call and let him know that there’s a bit more to do here than you’d been expecting, and you’ll be staying a few more days to get it all done,” she said, her eyes flashing merrily. “If you’re both game.” 

“Ah,” Sam said, a slow grin creeping over his face. 

“I do like to be thorough,” Gabriel said. 

“Well then.” She scooted off their laps and headed toward the stairs. “Let’s get to work.” 


End file.
